<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pounce (Sid/Eugene Version) by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055053">Pounce (Sid/Eugene Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sid/Eugene version of this prompt: 'Smut, 14 - “Can I at least take my shoes off before you pounce on me?”'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney "Sid" Phillips/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pounce (Sid/Eugene Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick note on this one: I’m putting this in a sort of alternate universe thing, in which Sid and Eugene have had A Thing for each other for years and are boyfriends on the down low,  but don’t get a chance to have one last fuck before Sid leaves, then don’t get a chance to fuck again until after they’re both home from the war, so Lots of Built Up Tension being released here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene would have been kidding himself if he didn’t admit that he’d missed Sid physically. Emotionally as well, of course. He was his friend, before he’d been his boyfriend. But towards the end of it all, he could only think of touching him again, kissing him. </p>
<p>More importantly, he wanted more than a kiss. He’d had enough of waiting to fuck him again. </p>
<p>His parents had gone to visit an extended family member a few towns over, and would be gone for the next four days. There was no better time to invite Sid over, and make good on what he wanted. </p>
<p>He knew Sid wanted it too, had listened to him talk about it the day he’d driven him home from the train station. But there hadn’t been time to act on it then. </p>
<p>Still, he waited for a moment as he let Sid into the house. “You…can I…” </p>
<p>Sid smirked. “Yeah, but-” </p>
<p>Eugene interrupted him with a kiss, his hands cupping Sid’s face gently. He pulled back a moment later, and blushed. </p>
<p>Sid smiled. “Can I at least take my shoes off before you pounce on me? Your mom may not be here, but if I track dirt in her house she’ll find out somehow, and come find me, and who will you kiss then?” </p>
<p>He blushed even harder as he watched Sid take off his shoes, leaving them near the front door. “Can I take you upstairs now, or do I have to keep on waitin’?” </p>
<p>Sid held out his hand with a smile, and let himself be led up the stairs to Eugene’s bedroom. </p>
<p>When the door was shut behind them, Eugene let himself go. Pulling Sid close, holding him as tight as he could while he kissed him like he’d never get a chance to do so again. He let him go only so he could start pulling off his clothes. </p>
<p>Sid raised an eyebrow and laughed as he watched. “Not wasting any time, are you?” </p>
<p>Eugene wanted to answer, but was too busy retrieving the container of Vaseline he’d hidden in his sock drawer. He pondered for a moment if his mother had ever found it while he’d been away, then decided he didn’t want to know. </p>
<p>When he turned back to the bed, Sid had tossed off his clothes and was sprawled out on it, palming his cock with one hand, the other tossed up behind his head, relaxed. </p>
<p>Eugene joined him, setting the container near the end of the bed so it would be close enough for one of them to grab when they needed it. </p>
<p>For that moment, it was back to familiar, wonderful territory. Making out with Sid on his bed, hands roaming and hips grinding against each other, though at least this time they could make as much noise as they wanted knowing that they were the only ones in the house. </p>
<p>Sid always had a fantastically strange way of being so gentle with him, even when they both wanted it badly enough to be rough. He moved to retrieve the Vaseline, and it was a particular sort of romantic thing, Sid working him open while sucking his cock, occasionally looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Erotic, but romantic all at once. </p>
<p>Then, he paused. He was sat up, coating his cock with Vaseline, but with a mischievous grin on his face. </p>
<p>“The hell are you waitin’ for?” Eugene asked.</p>
<p>“Tell me how much you missed it. How much you missed me,” Sid teased, moving forward to lean over him and kiss him. </p>
<p>“Get inside of me, and I’ll show you,” Eugene hissed in between kisses. </p>
<p>Sid moved back, and obeyed, hot and hard inside of him, moving just slowly enough to let him adjust to the feeling of being full. It had been awhile, after all. </p>
<p>But it was only a moment of adjustment before he let his hips buck up against Sid, using his legs to pull him close. </p>
<p>“That all you got?” Sid asked, leaning down and pressing kisses to his collarbone. </p>
<p>Carefully but quickly, Eugene moved them, flipping so Sid was on his back beneath him. He didn’t say a word, simply started to move. </p>
<p>Sid’s eyes rolled back, and Eugene couldn’t hide a satisfied grin. “You couldn’t handle all that I got.” </p>
<p>Sid was reduced to moans as Eugene rode him, his thighs twitching with each movement. He’d missed this more than he could say, how Sid’s cock managed to hit every spot perfectly inside of him, how beautiful Sid looked, flushed and groaning beneath him, fucking him back hard. </p>
<p>The sound of the front door opening made him stop, clapping a hand over Sid’s mouth mid-moan. </p>
<p>He could hear his parents downstairs. “Just grab it so we can get back on the road!” “I will, but I have to-here, I’ve got it!” “Margaret is expecting us to make the drive back quick, come on!” </p>
<p>Back and forth, back and forth, bickering while he struggled not to move, though he wanted to so badly it almost ached. He had no idea if they’d notice Sid’s shoes, or what they’d think if they did. </p>
<p>Sid rolled his eyes, listening to the argument, his hips twitching. Clearly he was in the same boat, but Eugene knew neither of them could break until his parents left. </p>
<p>Finally, their voices were gone and the sound of the front door closing and locking came. After a moment of reassuring silence, he moved his hand from Sid’s mouth and broke out into laughter. </p>
<p>“Jesus fuckin’…” Sid groaned as he started to fuck him again. “I can’t last much longer, not after that. Any longer and I would have come without either of us movin’.” </p>
<p>Eugene filed that particular idea to the back of his mind for another night, wondering just how long Sid could last before coming that way. For now, he was right there with him, precum leaking from the tip of his cock as Sid fucked him. </p>
<p>He leaned back, resting on his hands and rolling his hips in time with Sid’s thrusts, until he felt Sid’s hips start to move erratically. A moment later he could feel him coming inside of him, and he wanted to follow right after. </p>
<p>“Hold on,” Sid begged breathlessly, slipping out of him and flipping them again so Eugene was on his back. He lay in between Eugene’s legs and took his cock into his mouth, moaning wantonly, as loudly as he could with his mouth full. </p>
<p>That was all it took, and Eugene let his head fall back against the pillow as he came hard, a hand reaching down to grasp Sid’s hair. </p>
<p>Sid sat back up, gently moving Eugene’s hand out of his hair and pressing a kiss to the palm. “How many more days are they supposed to be gone?” </p>
<p>“Three more,” Eugene replied, panting. “Provided they don’t forget somethin’ else and come all the way back here for it again.” </p>
<p>Sid nodded, and moved to lay down by him, pulling him close. “I got three days to show you how much I missed you then. Don’t bother gettin’ dressed again.” </p>
<p>“Same to you,” Eugene smiled, and caressed Sid’s face as he kissed him. “I don’t ever wanna be that far from you for that long ever again.” </p>
<p>If they both had their way, they never would be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>